Talk:Paul Dehn
Dehn Illness? No misinformation or bias intended, just an assumption based on available script revisions. Is there a source for the bit about Dehn being ill during the writing of Battle? Russo's book? Dehn was writing quite prolifically on other projects at this time. :MagicManky 21:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It is well documented from several sources including Russo's book that Dehn fell ill and was unable to revise his treatment. And there are no available script revisions. The site you have cited in the past only has the two treatments and the final script. There is a big difference between a treatment and a script. If you don't know the difference you shouldn't be commenting on them. 01:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::There's no call for hostility, I'm well aware of the difference between a script and a treatment. My question was simply to get a source for stating that Dehn temporarily left the project due to illness. Having spoken to members of Paul Dehn's family I was under the impression that he only became ill during the making of 'Murder on the Orient Express', after 'Battle', but if it says so in Joe Russo's book then that's all I need to know. ::MagicManky 18:55, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::First, the circumstances of Dehn's illness is fully documented in Russo's book in the chapter on Battle, specifically pages 205 and 211. It is also discussed in other books as well as documentaries on the films. Second, not being hostile but you've repeated claimed that your assumptions are "based on available script revisions". Yet the website you referenced as you source, http://pota.goatley.com/scripts.html, has only on version of the script and the two treatments. Thus, the only possible conclusion is that you are being dishonest or that you don't know the difference between a script and a treatment. Since I don't like to assume the former, I went with the latter. Also, the treatment by the Corrington's does not mention the statue of Caesar or the tear. Russo's book and other make it clear that the statue and the tear was an invention of Dehn's and not meant to be vague. Why the statue and the tear are even mentioned in this article makes no sense and that passage should be deleted. 13:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I hoped it was apparent that when I said 'scripts' I meant it as a loose term covering the initial outlines (which include some dialogue) as well as finished scripts, all of which are included in the POTA Script Archive, but in future I will be more specific. As already mentioned in the previous discussions you refer to, I acknowledge that the statue does not appear in the Corrington's first treatment - that was a mistake on my part - but, again, this was an assumption based on the available script AND treatments; the finished movie follows the outline prepared by the Corringtons and has little relation to the available outline prepared by Dehn, hence my mistake in crediting the statue to the Corringtons. As you are aware, the Corringtons and Dehn had very different interpretations of that final scene, and the reason it was mentioned here is because it gives an insight into Dehn's writing process. Clearly there's more to this story than what has been made publicly available so far - the final script credits Dehn with the story and all three with the screenplay, but the film itself credits only the Corringtons with the screenplay, which would seem to imply that Dehn had little involvement in the dialogue - something he disputed unsuccessfully. Similarly, the official 'Behind the POTA' documentary makes no mention of Dehn leaving the project due to illness but apparently other sources do, and there are many other examples of conflicting information coming out of the POTA productions. As is probably evident, I don't have a copy of Joe Russo's book but look forward to owning the updated edition. ::::Returning to the original question, this open-edit website receives daily changes to its content and the site admins are expected to verify any alterations. That's the only reason I asked about reference sources. Verifiable corrections are always welcome. ::::MagicManky 00:59, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::It is not apparent. Scripts and Treatments are two very different things. No one uses a loose term to cover both. Also, you should get a copy of Russo's book as well as "The Planet of the Apes Chronicles" by Paul Woods and "Simians and Serialism" By John O'Callaghan. An encyclopedia should be based on facts not on assumptions. 15:02, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yep, that's fair enough. I have Woods' book, and any by Rich Handley, and I understand Russo will have an updated edition of 'Revisited' coming soon. :::::MagicManky 01:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC)